


Doccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, XS - Freeform - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pwp, SqualoxXanxus. Momenti di passione pre-doccia.





	Doccia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta su un prompt del p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus: Doccia.

Doccia  
  
  


Squalo si appoggiò alla parete con la spalla e si strinse l'asciugamano che gli cingeva i fianchi nudi con l'unica mano.

"Voi! Ti prepari per la doccia?" domandò.

Xanxus strinse la camicia in mano, inarcò un sopracciglio facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul petto nudo di Squalo.

"A te cosa sembra, feccia?".

Le gote di Squalo divennero rosee. Osservò le gambe nude Di Xanxus e risalì fino alla schiena.

Sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Voi! Mi sembra che te la prendi comoda" rispose.

Xanxus lo raggiunse in due falcate, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e sogghignò.

"Allora ti conviene rivestirti, perché ho intenzione di fare con molta, molta calma" provocò.

Squalo scrollò le spalle umide.

"Io ho appena finito di farla" ribatté.

Xanxus socchiuse le iridi rosse imbronciandosi, gli prese una ciocca di capelli sentendola umida sul palmo. Ghignò, lo strattonò a sé facendoselo cadere contro il petto nudo umido di sudore.

Squalo ridacchiò e gli baciò ripetutamente la spalla, passandogli la mano sul petto.

Xanxus gli prese una natica tra la mano stringendo da sopra l'asciugamano, gettò la camicia che aveva in mano per terra e sogghignò.

"Ci speravi, rifiuto?" lo provocò.

Squalo gli leccò le labbra e gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

"La speranza non c'entra un ca*zo" ribatté.

Gli occhi di Xanxus brillarono di rosso, fece qualche passo avanti in modo che Squalo indietreggiasse verso la parete.

"Sei tra me e la doccia di proposito, allora" disse, piatto.

Gli strappò l'asciugamano con un gesto secco, sorrise predatorio e baciò l'altro con foga.

Squalo girò su se stesso e si allontanò da lui. Raggiunse la parete di ceramica della doccia e vi aderì con la schiena pallida.

"Sono semplicemente in bagno" punzecchiò l'altro.

Xanxus lo guardò dall'alto in basso, lo raggiunse e poggiò la mano sul muro alle spalle di Squalo.

"E non andrai da nessun'altra parte" disse, roco.

Squalo gli passò l'unica mano sul fianco.

"Voooih! Solo se riesci a tenermi occupato " lo sfidò.

Xanxus gli passò la mano tra i capelli, sogghignò e li tirò con forza facendo alzare il capo a Squalo. Lo baciò e premette il proprio corpo bollente e sudato contro quello freddo e umido dell'altro.

Squalo si sfregò contro di lui, arrossando la pelle nivea.

Xanxus scese a stringergli i glutei sodi con una mano, si premette contro di lui e gli leccò la pelle. Fece una smorfia, allontanò il viso.

"Hai messo il bagnoschiuma alla rosa di Lù?!".

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Può darsi" rispose.

Xanxus arricciò il naso, gli occhi rossi scintillarono e la cicatrice sul volto divenne due dita più spessa. Morse la spalla di Squalo, scese a leccargli il petto, marchiando la pelle candida con le labbra e i denti, ricoprendolo di segni rosati.

Squalo si mise sulle punte dei piedi, si staccò dalla parete con la schiena e avvolse il collo di Xanxus con il braccio.

S'issò e gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, tenendosi aggrappato.

Xanxus prese a spingere il bacino contro quello di Squalo, premendosi contro l'altro con movimenti decisi dei fianchi. Scese a mordicchiare il petto del Varia, leccando e succhiando la pelle arrossata.

Squalo si strusciò con il bacino contro il membro dell'altro.

Xanxus gli strinse l'erezione in pugno in modo rude, prese a muovere i fianchi sfregando la propria intimità contro le natiche sode dell'altro e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Devo toglierti quell'odore del cazzo di dosso" sibilò.

Squalo ansimò e sporse il bassoventre verso l'altro.

Xanxus passò il pollice sulla punta dell'erezione di Squalo, sogghignò dilatando gli occhi liquidi di piacere e si umettò le labbra. Con la mano libera gli carezzò il sedere, spingendolo contro il proprio membro eccitato.

"Hai intenzione di lasciarmi fare, feccia?" sussurrò, roco.

Squalo gli mordicchiò il mento.

"Dipende" sussurrò con voce seducente.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, lo guardò negli occhi.

"E da cosa?" ribatté, caldo.

Squalo gli mordicchiò l'orecchio.

"Da quanto ti dimostri capace" lo sfidò.

Xanxus gli tirò una ciocca di capelli per sollevargli il capo.

"Non ricordo ti stessi lamentando" rispose.

Strinse l'erezione di Squalo nel pugno, mosse la mano con movimenti rudi del polso osservando gli occhi ludici dell'altro Varia e mosse il bacino verso di lui.

Squalo gli morse a sangue il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Voooooooi! Merd*, così lento e non mi devo lamentare?" domandò.

Xanxus ghignò, gli allargò i glutei con una mano e lo penetrò con un colpo deciso dei fianchi. Gemette di sollievo, gli leccò il labbro e glielo morse.

"Quello che volevo" sussurrò.

Squalo iniziò a muoversi su e giù rapidamente, lasciandosi penetrare dall'altro.

Xanxus prese a muoversi con foga, con colpi rudi e profondi. Premette il proprio corpo al petto di Squalo facendogli sbattere ripetutamente la schiena contro il muro della doccia, ansimava roco leccandogli il collo e mordicchiando la pelle tesa.

Squalo ansimava, digrignando i denti, gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

Xanxus gli lasciò un succhiotto sul collo, lo baciò con foga intrecciando la lingua a quella dell'altro e proseguì a spingere con forza; affondando più che poteva nel corpo di Squalo.

Squalo sporse le labbra, tenendo la bocca aperta, permettendo all'altro di approfondire il bacio.

Xanxus gli morse la lingua, gli strinse un fianco con forza e lo guardò negli occhi osservandone le iridi liquide e dilatate. Gli strinse entrambi i fianchi premendolo contro di sé, ringhiò a denti stretti e si puntellò sul piano doccia per spingere con più foga dentro il Varia della pioggia.

Squalo digrignò i denti rumorosamente. Le sue iridi color perla si tinsero di riflessi color argento.

Venne con un gemito basso e roco.

Xanxus proseguì a spingere fino a venire dentro di lui, uscì dal corpo dell'altro osservando il liquido colare tra le cosce di Squalo e gli posò un bacio a lato del labbro. Gli strinse una ciocca di capelli, la tirò per farsi guardare.

"E la prossima volta, farai la doccia con il mio bagnoschiuma" sussurrò, caldo.

"Mai" rispose Squalo, la voce roca e profonda. Era scosso da leggeri tremiti e sorrideva.

Xanxus emise un grugnito stizzito, lo strinse a sé e ghignò.

"Allora farai la doccia con me" sancì.

 


End file.
